


A Dash of Love

by DaAwesomeOne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, blame tumblr for this amazing headcanon, but i tried, chubby!McCree, idk but i thought Hanzo would be good at cooking, slightly OOC, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAwesomeOne/pseuds/DaAwesomeOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree has a bit of trouble coming into terms with his body, but Hanzo is here to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dash of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to everyone who helped in the official McHanzo Discord Chat! You guys are the best.  
> Also, this is my first fic! Please comment and leave a kudos if you liked it! I'll be sure to write more in the future.
> 
> EDIT: WHAT HELL, 1000 HITS??? THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE, I REALLY WASNT EXPECTING THIS FIC TO BE NOTICED BY ANYONE....

The glare of the morning sun woke Jesse up, forcing him to get out of bed and get out of his cowboy pajamas only to wear something decent enough to exit his room without feeling embarrassed. As he was putting on a pair of basketball shorts he deemed clean enough from off the ground, he looked at the mirror.

His body had seen better days, he thought to himself.

Jesse looked at the mirror, contemplating his looks through his reflection; his stomach slightly pudgier because of his daily intake of beer and huge amounts of food. His stomach was now what most consider a beer belly.

Wow, he really did gain a few the past few weeks huh?

He wore an oversized shirt in an attempt to reduce the silhouette of his larger body, not favoring the fact that people might be able to see his belly. Jesse sighed to himself as he looked at the mirror once more and remembered today was a free day which meant no Overwatch missions. He smiled, now knowing that he could do anything he wanted to.

Suddenly, a wonderful smell filled the air as Jesse was stood in his room. He followed the smell outside and into the kitchen trying to see who was responsible for the amazing waft of air that filled his nostrils.

"Good morning Jesse, I see you are awake." Hanzo greeted as he stirs a pot full of copious amounts of ingredients. It seemed to be a type of soup.  
"G'mornin darlin', didn't expect to see you cooking at..." Jesse looked at the clock from across the wide room.  
The clock, it's hour hand pointing towards 11, shows itself to Jesse.  
"Huh, it's 11 already? I guess a big lugger like myself needs some extra beauty sleep once in awhile."

Jesse looks back at Hanzo, who is already setting down bowls on the high-top counter and shutting off the stove, letting his creation cease its boiling.  
Hanzo takes the ladle he was using to stir his soup and puts a portion on the two bowls with a lot of the soup still left over.

Jesse takes a seat on the tall stool, waiting for Hanzo to take silverware for the both of them and settle down next to him. He smiles at Hanzo as he starts walking towards the stools.  
Hanzo, being as short as he is, has a little trouble getting on the tall stool. Jesse stares at Hanzo, seeing his face turning a bit red before successfully sitting on the goliath of a chair.

Before they both eat, Jesse waits patiently and looks at Hanzo.  
"いただきます" Hanzo says, giving thanks for his food in his native tongue.

After his thanks, they both began to dig in to Hanzo's soup.

"Hey 'hon, what's in this stuff?" Jesse curiously asks while practically inhaling the broth.  
"Why, is it not to your tastes? You Americans have such weird palettes." Hanzo says back, causing Jesse to swallow the soup in his mouth quickly to respond.  
"No, no, 'hon, your soup is really good! I reckon this would sell wildly through the masses like hot cakes!" Jesse says with the exaggerated idiom while smiling a toothy grin.

Hanzo looks at him confusingly causing Jesse to immediately realize that his idiom didn't make sense to the man who hadn't heard them very often in Japan.

"It pretty much just means that your soup would get famous if you sold it, darlin'." Jesse clarified.

Hanzo nodded, showing that he appreciated the comment. They both continued eating in a comfortable silence for a bit until Hanzo spoke up.  
"You asked what was in the soup, correct?"

Jesse looked up at him, already on his third serving. "Yeah, this soup tastes mighty fine!"

Hanzo smiled a rare smile, a thing he only showed to Jesse.

"Well, this soup is called Hōtō. It's a popular dish in Japan that's made with udon and vegetables in miso soup. You've tasted my miso soup before, correct?"

Jesse remembers the time he tried his miso soup. It was one of the first foods he had eaten that was made by Hanzo.  
"Of course darlin', wouldn't be able to forget that wonderful taste even if I wanted to." Hanzo smiles once more, "That's good to hear."

As Hanzo speaks, Jesse takes another serving of Hōtō, making Hanzo give him a weird look.

"Hey, Jesse, that seems like a lot of soup you're eating. Aren't you feeling full?" 

Those words stopped Jesse in his tracks.

"Uhh, yeah hon', I guess you're right. I shouldn't be eating too much." Great, his appetite was ruined. He really didn't want to be reminded that he ate more than the others did.

"Why did you stop? Was it because of something I said?"  
"No darlin', don't worry about it. Just feeling full, now that you've reminded me."

Jesse unconsciously put his hand on his belly under the counter. Hanzo stared at him and noticed the small movement.

"Jesse, stand up for a second." Hanzo said,staring at Jesse.  
The cowboy tries changing the subject. "Hey, I want you to know you're my huckleberry."

"McCree, stand up." Hanzo ordered a bit more roughly than the last time.

Jesse felt the hairs on his arms stand up a bit when Hanzo ordered him to get up. He switched to using his last name, meaning he was serious.  
Knowing how angry Hanzo could get if his orders were not followed, Jesse stood.

"Face me and keep your arms to your sides." Hanzo said as he got down from the stool swiftly, immediately walking up to where Jesse was.

Once again, Jesse followed his orders, though still a bit hesitant, he knew where this was going.  
Hanzo, now close to Jesse, asked a question.

"Why were you trying to cover your belly with your hand?"

McCree had no response.

Hanzo, realizing that he was going to get nowhere by asking questions that wouldn't be answered, reached for Jesse's shirt.  
A strong grip on his wrist immediately stopped him.

"Hey uhh, darlin', I wouldn't recommend doing that." Jesse was nervous now, starting to form beads of sweat on his brow.  
"Why?" Hanzo immediately asked.

Once again, no answer was given, however, Jesse decided to let go of Hanzo's wrist. He knew that he could easily overpower Hanzo  
but alas, he looked down at the floor in defeat.

Hanzo, now free from Jesse's grasp, pulled up his shirt.

Nothing was wrong.

"Jesse, there's nothing here." Hanzo said, looking at Jesse's belly.

Jesse looked away from Hanzo, trying to find a distraction to make sure he didn't pull his shirt back down on instinct.  
Hanzo looked up at Jesse, noticing that- wait, were his eyes watering up? He looked closely at his eyes, clearly seeing that they were slowly filling with tears.

"McCree, look at me." Hanzo reaches out for the cowboy's face, slowly turning it to face him.  
Jesse let out a very silent, sad whimper, something that sounded like an animal would make when it was kicked.

"Darlin'... aren't you disgusted?" Jesse asks with complete honesty, slowly look up at Hanzo. He holds back his tears with great effort.  
"Why would I be? Could it be... that you aren't comfortable in your body?"  
Jesse hesitantly nods at Hanzo's claim, making Hanzo slowly frown in sympathy.

"McCree, I want you to look at me straight in the eyes."  
The cowboy, with his eyes threatening to burst with tears, looks at the archer.  
"I want you to know," Hanzo starts, making each word emphasized, "that it's completely fine to be in your current body state. No one will judge you for  
being slightly bigger."

"But-"

"No buts. If you want to go back to having a muscular physique, then go ahead and make that effort. But if other's opinions are holding you back  
and letting you hide your body, just know that you yourself are the owner of your temple. Your body."  
Jesse nods, taking in each word to heart.  
"If you think that your belly makes me feel disgust towards you, I will clear everything up by saying that it doesn't disgust me."  
Jesse smiles a bit, now knowing that little piece of information.

"And if anything, I find joy in seeing that you like to eat my cooking."  
Hanzo starts to get quieter with each word. "Your body is also... a bit seductive."  
"What was that hon'?" Jesse asks, hoping to hear Hanzo speak up.  
"Nothing." Hanzo says.  
"But you just sai-"  
"I won't repeat myself" Hanzo abruptly says, still stubborn as always.

They both look at each other in silence, almost as if they could communicate without words.

Jesse smiles at Hanzo, leaving them both with a light blush on their cheeks.  
"Hey darlin', about that grub you made, mind if I finish it?"  
"Of course, help yourself."

They both sit at the counter, finishing their meals.  
The cowboy puts up his spoon to his mouth, eating his soup.  
"Hanzo, I think you forgot to tell me one more ingredient that you put in your soup."  
Hanzo looks up at Jesse, not knowing what he was talking about.  
"I'm sure I didn't miss anything, I said that it was made with miso soup and the type of nood-"

Jesse smiles a big and toothy grin.  
"I think you put in a dash of love into it."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> "いただきます" - Itadakimasu: “Thank you for the food.”


End file.
